Just To Clarify
by Inga Lynn Alba
Summary: Professor Stien can't believe it, after all the years of not seeing her, she's finally returned, but something seems off about her, and with Stein caught up in the witch war, he has students to prepare, he doesn't have time to clarify what happened all those years ago. WARNING MAJOR LEMON! YOU KIDDIES HAVE BEEN WARNED! (Professor SteinXOC


Stien wasn't feeling particularly well today, and knowing the woman he once "loved" he dare say, was now running the infirmary didn't make him feel any better. With the witch attack over with but he threat still looming he knew that there was no time to talk to her, he has kids to prepare for war. Sakashima Tawai (or as he called her shima) was the only woman who ever got him, ever, she was just the same way, just as twisted and mad as he was, so the two always saw eye to eye. He liked to dissect things and bathe in the blood, and she loved to watch and study why things did what they did; a perfect pair. As they grew, he became a professor and she became a shadow in the past, a fiend with a scalpel and a very feared disease specialist: stein liked that the best about her. They had screwed in the past and said to each other that it meant nothing because there was nothing between them, so when the day came when Stein was taken away he expected her to carry on, which in his mind was most likely what she had done. Stein, however, never did and kept his sexual desires pent up for the years, seeing her in Lord Death's office was a bit overwhelming to say the least, there was so much he wanted to clarify with her and so much he wanted to do to her. She was as flawless as ever, and the years had been so gentle and loving with her body, her gold eyes and purple hair made her seem toxic, but yet her pale, soft skin, her bodacious curves and her scrumptious and perky breasts made her seem so scrumptious.

Just thinking of her delicious body made Stein's heart rate rise, his temperature ascend to it's zenith, not to mention his penis erect He had to see her, if not to clarify then to get this pent up desire cast aside. With only one track on his mind, he called the infirmary extension on his teachers phone and waited a few moments when there was a knock on the door. He was about to tell whoever it was to fuck off and leave him be until he looked at the very distinct shadow of the woman he was attempting to contact.

"S-sakashima?" He stuttered a bit in nervousness as she opened the door to the classroom and began to walk down the steps, her flats echoed in the room and her nurses coat flowed with her movement.

"Hello Stein, it's been awhile hasn't it?" She said coyly with a smirk on her face, he dropped the phone back into it's holder and and stood up slowly as she approached. When she was standing in front of him he grabbed hold of himself and smiled confidently as he lit a new cigarette,

"So it has, I can see now that the years have been wonderful for your figure."

"Well, I'm glad to see the same can be said of you. _Professor _Stein." She said with a tinge of anger and disgust at his newly attained title since they last saw each other last. Stein was a bit taken aback, it wasn't like Shima to hold a jealousy grudge, so as his mind is, Stein began a mental checklist in his mind to deduce the reason why she was behaving the way she was. When she looked him in the eyes and he saw the small tinge of anguish at the corners of her golden iris's he finally knew why.

"I didn't realize that you missed me so much, that's not like you Shima." Stein stated flatly to her as he let a ring of smoke dissipate into the air.

"Lately, it seems alt of my actions are 'not like me'." Shima whispered as she began to walk closer and closer to him. She put her hand on his right shoulder and leaned up to whisper in his ear, "I wonder why I've been so tense lately, seems my body remembers you, but my mind is a bit confused." Stein stood a moment, paralyzed by the fresh and mysterious scent of Lilac radiating off her, his cheek touching hers, her skin was so soft and flawless he wanted to hold her fast and bite right into it to taste it's luscious flavor. He soon realized he was asked a question when she began to walk away. He grabbed her hand fast and held her there, his hand grasping her wrist tightly,

"And what, pray tell, do you mean by that?" He raised an eyebrow and let another drag dissipate.

" You've gone soft Stein, the years at the academy have changed you too much. You're not the same.I remember having sex with you and you would leave me with bruises and even broken ribs once from how rough your were, now, i bet you don't even have the courage to kiss me." She said with disgust in her tone, this angered stein, but remembering all the small bits of sex before made his member grow hard, he had to prove her wrong, she was wrong. With a small yank he pulled her back to his front, backing her ass into his dick. The feeling of her toned and curvaceous ass on his dick made him quiver in a small wave of pleasure. She smirked madly and her heart began to accelerate, Stein could feel it in her wrist.

"So , what is it you were saying about changing?" Stein whispered seductively in her ear, she shivered and the vibrations against his body in turn made his shiver a bit.

"I can feel no change, well, not in your trousers, but your head isn't the same. Not as wild." She whispered back, Stein whipped her around and laid her on his desk with a small shove, her legs straddling his waist as he leaned over her, his breathing got hot and heavy, hers reciprocated and they both realized how ready they were. "Stein, I don't remember you wearing so much the last time." She said in heavy breaths as her perky chest heaved. She traced her fingers down his abs to his pants and began taking his belt off when stein stopped her and forced her back.

"Listen, I decide what happens, got it? You don't do a damn thing until I say so." Stein heaved dominantly, almost groaning from just the sensitive touch of her warm clit on his pants. She nodded and laid back while Stein restrained her hands with cuffs in his desk, she began to sigh as Stein proceeded to trace his hands around her perfect breasts, squeezing lightly on the perfect D sized boobs. He began to unbutton her shirt but quickly became frustrated when his fingers weren't fast enough to keep up with his growing lust, and took out a scalpel to finish the blouse off, he ran it gently against her skin, letting it tingle as the cold blade made contact with her, she sighed and squirmed a bit when he ripped the blouse open and quickly discarded the blade to the floor. He licked his lips in satisfaction as he studied every square inch on her, her curves, her stomach, everything, just perfect. He gazed as the last thing keeping him from her breasts, her bra. Though cutely decorated in lace and bows, it made stein unhappy, therefore it had to go. He ripped it with a strong tug and her breasts exploded out of her bra making them seem even larger than he hoped, not that he was complaining. He took his fingers and began gingerly running them across her nipples, irritating them and making them erect for him, he watched in awe as they got harder at his touch.

Completely ignoring her moans he took her left breast in his hand and squeezed it tightly, watching carefully at her reaction, as she moaned and squirmed he continued to squeeze harder and harder, until she began arching her back and moaning. She was in complete bliss, her golden eyes lidded with lust and nothing but sex on her mind. He smirked wildly at her as he continued to massage her breast and with his free hand grab her ass and lift her leg up a bit to snake his hand up her tightly fitted nurses skirt, she moaned as he began feeling different ways on her, and with lust on his mind, he took her right breast into his mouth and began sucking hard, it made her nipple tender and she began violently squirming and moaning as she bucked her hips into his erection When he finally had enough of that, he took his hands and mouth away and began taking his shirt off, revealing a hard muscle encased core with stitches all over it like small railroad tracks all over his hot frame. "Since you've been such a good girl, I took a piece of clothing off, if you keep being a good little bitch, ill take the rest off, got it?" He evilly said to her, she nodded, and it displeased him, he wanted more than that, he smacked her across the cheek, and it made her hot, for some unearthly reason, when stein smacked her and called her a bitch it made her clit swell and her eyes glass, she loved the abuse, and she wanted more.

"Y-yes." She stuttered, still displeased, he began to rub his fingers up and down her clit, applying enough pressure to tease her,

"no no no. That's not what you say to me. You ought know better than that my little sex experiment." She moaned and tried to buck her hips into his fingers, but was stopped by Stein who harshly grabbed her thigh and smacked her ass, a little discipline for his little experiment.

"Y-yes master." She gave in and moaned out. Stein smiled, finally pleased by her answer he began to lightly spank her some more as he took his free hand to her breast and began twisting her nipple, making it tender and red with irritation, she was moaning and screaming quietly as he twisted and spanked harder. He was elated listening to her scream, it made his erection swell and throb with anticipation. He couldn't take it any longer, he drew back again and took his pants off, revealing his hard, throbbing cock to Shima as she gazed happily at its enormous size and girth. It was going to hurt going in, but she loved it that way. Stein bit on his lip as he wrapped her legs around him and placed her soaked panties on his bare cock, wanting so much more she rubbed her clit against his cock, begging him to enter with moans, and sighs. He shook his head,

"Not yet my little experiment. I need to test the wetness down there, then maybe youll get the pleasure of my cock." She moaned and he spanked her harshly to get a response out of her,

"Yes Master!" She desperately screamed to him, he smiled and moved her panties aside to insert a single finger, her pussy was hot and wet, not to mention very tight. He was blushing with lust when he realized that if a single digit barely fit he was going to have the tightest pussy in the world around his long cock. Smiling from ear to ear with mad lust he began to gently wiggle his finger in her clit to observe her reactions she was arching and moaning, bucking her cunt on his finger, oh, he was going to have the best sex in the world if she was this sensitive. He took his finger out and ripped her panties aside.

"Sorry, I didn't want to ruin your tight cunt with another digit, it wouldn't be fair to my cock. Playtime it over, brace yourself, iv'e been holding this back for a very long time." He whispered manically to her, pressing his head gently against her sweet hole he plunged his whole cock into her cunt all the way to the base, she arched her back to the point of almost sitting up and screamed his name, the lust took over his body and he began pumping his cock harshly into her pussy, groaning audibly as he felt her tightness clamp his cock in a vice grip in her cunt. He grabbed her breasts harshly and began squeezing as hard as he could, partially using them to buck her hips into him. She screamed in pleasure as she felt his cock reach further than he had ever been, his head exploring new areas of her cunt and rubbing in all the right places, Stein began sucking her nipple and she moaned as he made it tender and swollen with his lips and tongue, he let go to get air. Still pumping his full length into her cunt. He could feel his climax coming on, but there was one more thing he had to do, he stopped thrusting a moment, his cock fully embedded into her and leaned to her ear "Go on, buck your hips, fuck me you dirty bitch." She shivered at his lusty voice and obeyed wonderfully as she bucked her hips on his cock, fucking him from underneath his muscular body, moaning and groaning as she forced his large cock into her time and time again. He groaned a bit and moved her hair out of the way, revealing her flawless skin to him, he licked the nape of her neck and made her stop for a moment, paralyzed by the tingling feeling of his tongue against her skin, he slapped her ass again and she realized she stopped fucking him, so she began bucking into him again He loved the taste of her skin, it was delicious, so he did what he always wanted to, he grabbed her tightly, and bit into her nape, she stopped fucking and arched as she let out a loud scream, he pulled his cock out slowly and began licking where he bit, his teeth still clenched on her, his tongue soothed the pain a bit, but it still caused her to scream and arch, writhing under him in pain.

He groaned into her neck and let go, looking at the bruise he left on her nape, he pulled her off th desk and shoved her to her knees,

" I'm going to sit now, and you're going to suck my cock until I say you can stop." He stated as he sat on his desk, his cock bouncing a bit with his movements, she still had a swollen clit, and hadn't cummed yet, but she did as Stein said and sucked his cock, his member was so large it was impossible to fit in her mouth so she began to play with the tip and work her way down slowly, making sure he saw her using her tongue to wrap around it and slide up and down it, but he didn't seem pleased by her work. He used his hands to grab her by the back of the head and began to thrust his dick down her throat, it was all she could do to keep from gagging, but the gags seemed to make the throat tighten around his cock and please him, so she let a few slip by, "I-I'm going to cum, and I want you to swallow every bit." He groaned dominantly, Shima moaned vibrating his cock, which set his climax into action. He came like a glass of milk being spilled, she had to swallow constantly, and it made her gag a few times, many years of not cumming added up to be a monstrous amount. He groaned loudly as his cock spewed out cum and throbbed in her mouth, she tried to use her bound hands to steady his pelvis and keep him from bucking a bit into her mouth to no avail, he pushed out a final glob of cum too large for her to swallow and she gagged as he pulled out, causing her to spill some on the floor, coughing a bit from it. Dissatisfied with her he smacked her across the cheek. "You filthy bitch, i told you to swallow it all, now get on your hands and knees and lick it of the floor, and ill reward you." He sighed shallowly, his cock finally calming its lust, Shima had yet to climax so her clit was still swollen and wet with sweet juices, which Stein noticed and studied as she obediently licked the cum up. He smiled and leaned beside her, getting a full side view of her body, he stuck a finger into her hot pussy and began to pump his finger in and out, causing her to quiver and moan, in pleasure, finally he inserted another finger in and began pumping wildly, watching her body arch and listening to her groans and moans as he expertly rubbed her spot. Shima's cunt tightened around his fingers and more juice began dripping to the floor, finally, Stein stopped thrusting his fingers and rubbed her spot vigorously causing her to scream as she licked the last of the cum up, she sat up from arching so hard and Stein slapped her ass to keep her down, one last scream began her climax he felt her pussy clamp tightly around his fingers and let sweet nectar drip down her legs onto the floor. After her climax she collapsed and began to calm herself down.

"That felt amazing, I needed that." Stein said as he began dressing himself for the students who would soon be entering the room.

"Stein, I have to ask you, Did this mean anything to you?" Shima sighed through still heavy breaths, Stein lit a new cigarette and took a drag before answering,

"I would have to say it did. It means you'll be a very interesting sex subject foe me." Shima smiled, Stein was never one for fluffy feelings, and as far as she was concerned, that was as close to an "I love you" as she was ever going to get.

"Well, I know you're not one for sentiment, but, since you ripped my clothing can you run down and get me some more? Or at least lend me some?" Shima frowned as she held her hands out for Stein to unuff, he tucked the cuffs in his pocket and puffed a cloud into the air,

"Ill tell you what, I don't want to be seen carrying around a nurse outfit, so you hang out in my personal office and Ill have a student bing it." He grinned from ear to ear.

"You bastard, Ill freeze y nipples off in there!" Shima screamed in hatred,

"Well, it's kinda not my problem, but since I've been waiting years to fuck you again, ill do you this favor." He chuckled as he shoved her into his office just before the bell rang.

** : Sorry to leave you hanging like that Shima, I had a class. **

**Shima: YOU JERK! **

**Me: Guys now please! Youll both get another lemon soon, that is, if anyone wants there to be one. **

** : Well, I could preform more experiments on you. **

**Shima: You know, (blush) I would like that very much.. **

**Me: WOAH! OK, time to go, bye everyone! Be sure to leave reviews and faves if you'd like to see more from these March Hares! **


End file.
